


Joint Insecurities

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switch Tony Stark, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: One is built like a Greek God and has the stamina to outlast a football team, but almost painfully vanilla.  The other has vast experience and kinks, but isn't exactly a spring chicken.  At least they can be insecure together?  It helps that the sex between them -- while relatively unimaginative -- is scorching hot.And look!  They can communicate like adults!  Wonders never cease.





	Joint Insecurities

“You can’t seriously think this is a good idea,” Tony said flatly, staring at Pepper. “This is – this is a monumentally bad idea. This is – fuck, this is Spring Break ’92 levels of bad idea, Pep.”

Steve leaned into Tony shoulder, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. “You wanna explain that, doll?”

“I sure as hell don’t.” Tony shoved the magazine in his hand across the table towards Pepper. “You promised no press, Potts.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “I did not. I said I’d do what I could to keep the press off your back. This is different.” She pointed at the magazine. “They want to interview you two as a couple, as role models for LGBT youth. It isn’t an Avengers interview and it isn’t a Stark Industries interview – this is two very famous men in a very famous relationship being open about their struggles. Imagine the teens you could reach, Tony.”

And damn it, he knew she was going to play that card. Tony sighed. “One writer and one photographer only, and I want to read it before it goes to print.”

“Deal.” Pepper rose. “You’re doing a good thing, Tony.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Tony waited until she’d left the dining room before turning back to Steve. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“From the looks of it, I’m more okay with it than you are.” Steve raised his hand, cupping it around Tony’s cheek. “Why’s this bothering you so much, love?”

Tony nuzzled into Steve’s hand, letting his eyes flutter shut. It was several long minutes before he answered, but Steve didn’t rush him. “I don’t want to be the person making you into a dancing monkey again.” Steve blinked once and opened his mouth, but Tony shook his head. “You hate it. I know you hate it. I… I can’t avoid the press, I’ve never been able to, but I want to keep you out of it, keep you… safe.”

Steve shifted closer, tugging at Tony until the engineer nestled into his lap. “I can’t avoid the press either, love – haven’t been able to since Rebirth. But damn, I love that you want to protect me.” He leaned his forehead against Tony, smoothing his hands up and down the work-hardened muscles of his back. “You hate it too, love. Maybe nobody else can tell, but I see it. So I’ll make you a deal. We do press together, or not at all. Even if that means I’m sittin’ off screen, or you are – but we’re partners now, love. We don’t have to do shit on our own anymore.”

Tony squirmed and twisted until he was straddling Steve’s lap, then bent down to catch him in a searing kiss. “Deal.” He slid his hands into Steve’s blond hair, using it to guide the taller man’s head back so that he could reach the underside of his chin. 

Steve cupped his hands on Tony’s ass, chuckling as the engineer hummed in eager response. “You wanna move this to the bedroom, doll? This position is hard on your knees.”

“Fuck my knees,” Tony mumbled, shifting his attention to one of Steve’s ears. 

“I’d really rather not,” Steve laughed. He slid his hands to the waistband of Tony’s pants, gently teasing. “But if you’re very good…” he let his voice drop to the low register that he knew drove Tony slightly insane, “I’ll fuck something else.”

“Fucking troll.” Tony pulled gently on Steve’s hair, his eyes dancing. “Who says I want you to? What if I want to top, hmm?”

Steve grinned and met Tony’s lips for a kiss. “I got more than one round in me, babydoll. We can do both.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Tony squirmed again, rocking his hips against Steve’s. “Already hard for me, aren’t you?”

“Always.” Steve gripped Tony’s hips to still them. “Would rather we move to the bedroom, love. I don’t really fancy bein’ walked in on.”

“JARVIS wouldn’t let anybody in,” Tony reassured him – but he did clamber off Steve. “Getting shy on me, soldier?”

Steve got to his feet, immediately crowding close to Tony again. “Sometimes I like the risk… sometimes I’d rather just concentrate on you.” He tilted his head, catching Tony’s lips in a long, slow kiss. “I don’t want battlefield fucking right now, doll. I want to make love to you.”

Tony definitely wasn’t feeling all warm and swoony over that. Nope. “Romantic sap.” He wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist and twined the other in his hair again.

“Not gonna pretend otherwise.” Steve grinned against Tony’s lips, then hoisted the smaller man up into the air, guiding his legs around him. “Did you really want to top, or were you just pullin’ my leg?”

“Mostly just teasing,” Tony admitted, kissing Steve again. He couldn’t get enough – never could. “But I wouldn’t mind taking turns… I like seeing you fall apart on my cock.” He nibbled his way to Steve’s ear, only half aware that Steve was carrying him to the bedroom.

“Kinda fond of that myself.” Steve laid Tony on his back on the broad mattress, hands gentle. “I’d like to have you first… if that’s okay?”

For as often as they did this, it always amused and touched Tony that Steve could be so hesitant, and so careful. “Yeah, baby. That’s okay,” Tony whispered, reaching up to stroke Steve’s face. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve whispered back, gazing down at him. Neither spoke or moved for a moment, just soaking in each other. Steve broke first, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. It started gentle, tender – but a moment later it transmuted to something hot and impatient. “Clothes, off,” Steve panted. “Hell, you turn me on like nothin’ else, babydoll.” Steve sat up, tugging impatiently at his shirt.

Tony chuckled, sitting up enough to pull off his own shirt, squirming to unfasten his pants. “I used to think this level of arousal only came with toys and games. Imagine my surprise to discover I just needed the right partner.” He shoved pants and boxers off, catching his socks on the way because really, who left socks on for sex?

Steve struggled out of his own clothes, clumsy in his eagerness. (And if that clumsiness was both adorable and made Tony preen to know he was the cause of it? He’d never tell.) “If we got hotter with toys and games, we’d combust.” Naked now, he flung the last of his clothes carelessly to the side and knelt on the bed, pinning Tony beneath him. “You ever miss it?”

“Miss what?” Tony was distracted by the acres of glorious skin, running his hands up and down Steve’s chest.

“You know, the… other stuff. Toys. Kink.” Steve dipped down to nibble at the line of Tony’s neck. “I know I’m not exactly the adventuresome type in bed.”

Tony tipped his head to one side to give Steve better access. “If you’re asking if I’m bored, the answer is no.” He curled his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, lightly stroking. “Would I like to try some of that stuff with you sometime? Maybe. But I don’t need it, love.” Tony smoothed his other hand down Steve’s back, pulling him in close. “All the kink in the world can’t compare to being loved by you.”

Steve let his weight press down on Tony – not enough to hurt, but enough to feel. He pressed his face into Tony’s neck, breathing deeply. “Promise me you’ll tell me if… that changes? If I’m not… enough?”

Concerned now, Tony tightened his hand around Steve’s neck, smoothed the other over broad muscles. There was a fine line here between reassurance and dismissing Steve’s concerns, and Tony wasn’t sure he was flexible enough to walk it. “I will, if you’ll promise the same thing.”

“You’re more than enough for me, doll.” Steve’s words were muffled, considering he hadn’t lifted his face out of Tony’s neck.

“So you’re the only one allowed to be insecure in the bedroom?”

Steve pulled back to stare down at Tony. “What the hell do you have to be insecure about?”

Tony snorted. “Steve, you’re a supersoldier built like a Greek god, with stamina enough to wear out a damned football team.” He nudged a startled Steve off him to sit up. “I’m considerably older than you physically, and… not in the best of health.” He hunched his shoulders, unconsciously protecting the arc reactor.

“I didn’t know you worried about that.” Steve sat back on his heels, not wanting to crowd Tony, but… his resolve didn’t last long, and he scooted closer to wrap his arms around his lover, one hand cradling the arc reactor. “Is it stupid that I feel better knowing that you worry too?”

“I don’t know if it’s stupid or not.” Tony leaned into Steve’s embrace, tilting his head up for a kiss. “But I guess it doesn’t matter – it just is. I promise that I’ll tell you in the extremely unlikely event that I’m unsatisfied in the bedroom.”

Steve’s lips curved against his. “I promise too, doll. And I agree, it’s extremely unlikely that you’ll leave me unsatisfied.” He slid a hand down Tony’s body. 

“I’m unsatisfied right now,” Tony murmured. “You are emoting instead of fucking me, Steve. This is unacceptable. Make with the sexy times, Captain.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Steve grinned as the flippant honorific made Tony tremble. He gently nudged Tony back onto his back and reached for the bedside table in a rare moment of preplanning – usually they were far more involved before Steve remembered the lube. Not that Tony was any better about it. He slicked up his fingers as Tony wriggled on his back, getting comfortable. He knelt over Tony, bending to kiss him as his fingers slid careful back, pressing against Tony’s hole and slowly – very slowly – easing him open.

“I’m not glass,” Tony grumbled, rocking against Steve’s fingers. “I won’t break.”

“No, but you beg real pretty when I go slow.” Steve shifted his lips back to Tony’s neck, nibbling there. He edged lower so that he could leave a mark – biting and sucking until a nice purple circle remained. All the while he was probing with two thick fingers, searching for that spot that would make Tony arch up into him.

It didn’t take long for him to find it. Tony jolted when one long finger rubbed against his prostate, letting out a moan. “Jesus, Steve.” It made the soldier grin against his neck. Tony looped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck again, the other clutching the bedsheets.

Steve kissed his way downward, pausing to pay attention to Tony’s nipples – and to lightly kiss all around the scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor. Those kisses were feather-soft, always mindful not to put pressure on the area… but it was important to Steve that Tony know he didn’t find it repulsive. Tony’s breath stuttered when Steve kissed him there – it was more intimate than he’d ever admit aloud. The trail of kisses continued downward as Steve worked two fingers in Tony – probably longer than was necessary, but they both enjoyed it. He added a third finger as he reached Tony’s cock, timing it is that he was slipping the broader digits into Tony just as he sucked the entire length into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Tony groaned, hand tightening on Steve’s neck. “God, you’re so good at that.”

He couldn’t really grin with his mouth full, but he did shoot an amused look up the plane of Tony’s body. When their eyes met, Steve made a point of swallowing around Tony’s cock. It earned him another expletive, and Steve felt Tony’s hips jerk involuntarily. That caused his fingers to hit Tony’s prostate again, which set up a delightful cycle. Steve played him like a virtuoso – fingers twitching just so, tongue lapping at the vein along the bottom of his cock before taking him all down again until he couldn’t breathe.

“Now, please!” Tony begged, tugging at Steve’s hair. “Need you, baby. Please.”

Much as he loved to make Tony beg, Steve also didn’t want to make him wait – and hell, he was hard enough to hurt. He pulled his fingers free, pausing to kiss Tony’s cock once more before pulling back, adding lube to his cock before shifting to kneel between Tony’s spread knees. “Slow or fast?” Steve asked, his cock poised just brushing against Tony.

In answer, Tony latched his ankles around Steve’s hips and pulled. They both groaned as Steve’s cock pushed in – but Tony didn’t wait. He tightened his thighs, forcing them closer together and panting. Steve could take a hint, and leaned in until he was fully seated inside Tony. “More,” Tony breathed, his hands scrabbling at Steve’s back. “Fast and hard, baby, please.”

Steve braced himself over Tony, low enough that their chests brushed together, and kissed him hard as his hips snapped forward. Tony moaned into the kiss, meeting Steve’s thrust with a roll of his own hips. “Ah, hell, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, breaking the kiss to drop his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “This is going to be over really fast if you keep that up.”

“Just – just fuck me harder,” Tony begged. 

He set up a grueling pace, trying to push Tony’s limits without actually hurting him. Tony met every thrust with an almost desperate hunger, heels digging into Steve’s ass, thighs slapping against Steve’s. The soldier tried to hold out, but it wasn’t long before he was gasping. “Tony, if we don’t slow down I’m going to come right now.”

“Do it. Fill me up, baby.”

Well, hell. If that’s what he wanted… Steve managed a few more thrusts, feeling Tony quivering around him, purposely tightening, before he was coming hard. Lights burst behind his eyes and he was vaguely aware that he was making noise as he thrust through his orgasm, his whole body trembling with the force of it.

He came back to awareness some moments later, breath still wheezing, feeling Tony stroking his back. “With me again?” Tony whispered.

“Yeah.” Steve caught his lips for a kiss, slow and tender. “Fuck, that was incredible.”

“I’ll say.” Tony nuzzled his cheek, carefully rocking his hips where they were still joined. Steve sucked in a surprised breath. “You want to go again?”

“Aren’t you sore? Jesus, I wasn’t exactly gentle.”

Tony laughed. “I didn’t want you to be.” He stroked the long planes of Steve’s back, feeling the hot welts he’d left earlier – already healing. “I’m not too sore for more. It’s easier for me to hold off coming when you go hard – and I wanted to make it to round two.” He pressed his cheek against Steve’s. “Whether round two is more of this or trading places is up to you.”

Steve considered that seriously. “I think I’d like you to make love to me,” he decided finally.

“Are you choosing that for your sake, or mine?” Tony asked with a knowing smile.

“Both.” Steve nipped lightly at Tony’s earlobe. “Another round like that and you really will be sore – and we both know it. And I… really like it when you take me.” He flushed. “Feels… I don’t know. Possessive.”

“Oh, it is.” Tony laughed low in his chest. “You’re all mine, baby. Every glorious inch.”

“Yes I am.” Steve pulled away carefully, tactfully ignoring Tony’s wince. His lover would pay for those minutes of ecstasy, but neither of them would regret it. “How do you want me?”

Tony eyed him with a smirk. “Oh, such a loaded question.” He sat up, ignoring the vague pull of muscles. Tony watched Steve for several minutes, running through different positions and combinations in his head. It had the added benefit of making Steve squirm in anticipation. “We’ll start with you kneeling at the edge of the bed.” Tony stood up and stretched, watching as Steve obeyed. “There you go.” Tony caressed the curve of Steve’s very lovely ass. “Comfy?”

Steve looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Why, am I gonna be here awhile?”

“As long as it takes,” Tony smirked. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to that perfect curve, making Steve shiver. “You okay with this, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. 

“You let me know if that changes, alright?” Tony accepted murmured agreement before returning his attention to Steve’s ass. He stroked all over with callused fingers, following with measured kisses. He heard Steve’s breath pick up as he edged closer to his hole, and had to grin. Steve liked to eat him out – but Tony didn’t often return the favor. Not because he didn’t enjoy it… he wasn’t actually sure why it didn’t happen more often. Well, that would just make this more intense for his lover. Tony used both hands to spread Steve’s ass open and just breathed across his hole, making the supersoldier whine. Chuckling, Tony leaned in and started lightly licking around the rim, barely touching.

Steve whined again. Tony obliged by switching to suckling kisses, adding a quick lick of tongue occasionally. A few minutes of that and the whining had turned almost desperate, and was accompanied by muscle twitches in Steve’s thighs. Grinning, Tony patted the bed with one hand, searching for the lube. Steve found it first and handed it to him. Tony slicked up his fingers and used one – just one – to ease into Steve.

“God, Tony, more,” Steve begged. “Please.”

“You’ll get more, baby, I promise.” Tony kissed one ass cheek, resting there briefly while he worked that single finger in to the second knuckle. “You know it’s good when I go slow. Be patient.”

Steve groaned. “This is why you let me go first, isn’t it?”

“Yup.” Tony kissed his ass again, leaning in to do the same to the rim of his hole. “I like to torment you, and it’s easier once you’ve had one good orgasm. You’re so fucking tight, Steve.” He returned his attention to the task at hand, licking and kissing as he fingered Steve open. When he’d managed a second finger, he nudged in carefully and slid his tongue in as well.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Steve almost knocked him backwards, making Tony clutch at him and laugh.

“Easy, tiger.” Tony ran a soothing hand down his flank. “Was that a bad surprise?”

“No, no! Good! Very good!”

“You sure?” This time there was humor in Tony’s tone, and Steve shot him an outraged look over his shoulder. “I’m just checking, sweetheart.” Resettling, Tony removed his fingers and used just his tongue, working the flexible muscle all around Steve’s hole. He felt the faint tremors as Steve tried to hold still and was unable to – felt him rock back against Tony’s tongue and moan, low and aching.

“Please…” Steve whispered. “I can’t – Tony, you gotta – please – ”

Tony stood up, smoothing his hands over Steve’s ass. “You’re alright, baby.” Steve was shivering beneath his hands. “Can you drop down on your belly for me, sweetheart? You’re too tall up here.” Steve obliged, shimmy backwards until he was standing next to the bed, laying forward over the mattress. Tony used the time to add more lube to his cock. He didn’t make Steve wait any longer – as soon as he was still, Tony pressed into him slowly.

Steve moaned, his hands fisting in the bedsheets. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“So do you, sweetheart.” Tony kept his hands on Steve’s back, sucking a breath as he bottomed out. “So tight for me.” He pulled out slowly, achingly slow, and pushed in at the same agonizing pace.

Bracing himself on his toes, Steve pushed back against Tony, groaning. “You can – ” he gasped “ – go harder. Please.”

Chuckling, Tony stroked the small of his back lightly. “You’re not in charge right now, Cap.” Steve groaned beneath him, and Tony gave in – a little. He sped up his pace some, though it was still slower than Steve wanted.

That leisurely pace couldn’t last forever. Steve was swearing and begging, thrusting back against him. Tony didn’t have it in him to resist that kind of lure. He snaked a hand beneath Steve to reach the supersoldier’s cock and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it in time to his own thrusts. Scant minutes later, Steve was coming in his hand. The resulting muscle contractions around Tony’s cock proved too much for him, and he spilled into Steve, gasping.

It took several minutes for either of them to have the energy to move. Tony peeled himself off Steve’s back, flopping onto the mattress beside him as he tried to catch his breath. “Jesus.”

“Yeah, seconded.” Steve twisted onto his side, throwing a leg over Tony and pulling him close.

Tony chuckled a little as he was covered in a supersoldier blanket, running his hand up and down Steve’s arm. “I love you, sugar.”

Steve nuzzled into Tony’s neck, kissing the dark spot he’d left earlier. “Love you too.” He hummed contentedly.

“We need a shower.”

“Don’t care.” Steve closed his eyes, plastering himself against Tony.

Laughing, Tony accepted the inevitable. Sometimes he could manage to get Steve to shower afterwards – but times like this? Waking up later, sticky, was a fair price to pay for cuddling an affectionately sleepy supersoldier. Tony caught the edge of their duvet and pulled it around them. A nap wouldn’t hurt anything, after all. “Sweet dreams, sugar,” Tony whispered, and kissed Steve’s temple.

“Ones of you always are,” Steve mumbled back, and Tony grinned.


End file.
